


Find Comfort In The Night (And In Those You Shouldn't Trust)

by overjoyedflowers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (he calls fundy his son and oh boy sadness), (i have reason to believe Schlatt must have a backstory for his actions), DadSchlatt, Fundy angst, Fundy's arc is just daddy issues, Fundy-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moral Dilemmas, Post-Manburg Festival, Sad Floris | Fundy, Schlatt Angst, Schlatt is nice in this one, Sympathetic Schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overjoyedflowers/pseuds/overjoyedflowers
Summary: Fundy fled from his position, darting towards the trees as soon as Quackity was finished discussing plans of Manburg with him.  He ignored the shouts, he ignored the questioning looks he received from others, and he did not stop.  The trees whacked him with their branches as he passed, punishment for his crimes against his own family.He came to rest in a clearing by a small lake, shimmering in the grey moonlight, bustling with life of all kinds; clown fish to salmon, squids to even a stray dolphin who must have swam down a connecting stream to the sea.  Staring into the clear waters, he allowed himself to reflect; both physically and metaphorically.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, we dont do romantics
Comments: 10
Kudos: 296





	Find Comfort In The Night (And In Those You Shouldn't Trust)

Fundy did not know how he ended up in his current position.

Maybe it was his lack of awareness that rendered him stuck in an echelon similar to Tubbo’s old one in the new state of Manburg, with everyday the nation subjected to Schlatt’s cold and calculated rule. Maybe it was his ambitiousness, his need to strive further and further into the ranks to gain just _enough_ information that he could be useful to his friends, which ended up with him trapped in a moral dilemma of everything he previously stood for. Or maybe, depressingly, it was his need for validation, his need to feel like he mattered to those around him, that he had a purpose and was not just someone’s son, and that his thoughts would be soothed by a voice promising him that his actions were the right thing.

How it all went so wrong so quickly scared him, Tubbo was outed as a traitor in only a matter of seconds - and by Schlatt himself! Who knew what else Schlatt had knowledge of, had eyes on, had evidence about? Anyone could be next, and each day Fundy faked his smiles to ensure the true fear he felt of being found out never crept it’s way up towards the surface. If he was discovered he would be done for, meet the same fate as his friend, and no one would care about his betrayal - Wilbur hated his guts, so did Niki, and he can’t imagine the two younger teens would care much about his situation.

Eret might care, he realised. He had already discussed his elaborate scheme and ideas to the King before he burned down the flag, and the man himself had promised to stand by his side. Eret would help him out of his situation, right? Fundy hates the fact that he doesn't know the answer to that obvious question. It wasn't that he didn't trust the robed man, but rather that he figured the elder was probably sick and tired of his constant acts of defiance towards everything he had stood for. Eret was a proud supporter of Coconut2020, and probably still is, but Fundy himself feels he doesn't belong in that peaceful party anymore with the crimes he's committed. It would make more sense for the King to help out Niki and whatnot, rather than hold on to a soon-to-be Icarus. 

The young fox had considered going rogue a couple of times, just run away from everything that's happening right now. Run towards the old base he had built with Tubbo, the one deep in the jungle forest that they nearly finished if it wasn’t for war that struck. The fox would patch it up, make it nice and neat, and find himself a home in that structure. He would make friends with the woodland animals, live a secluded life where no person could ever convince him to join either side in an ever growing conflict of nations. It sounded wonderful, Fundy had to admit, and it sounded free, but there was no point in fleeing now.

‘ _Fleeing is what cowards do_ ’, Wilbur’s voice echoed in his head, ‘ _when those with a family run away and leave their family in danger, they’re a coward. An absolute coward._ ’ Fundy did not want to be a coward anymore, he had to take a stand for once. So he stuck with the position as technically replaced Right Hand Man, and attempted to please the president each day and pray he didn’t tiptoe on the wrong patch of grass on the minefield. 

“Fundy,” the sudden voice breaking through the nature ambience surrounding him made the younger jump in fright, grasping the hilt of his sword as he turned to face the speaker. His initial panic suddenly stilled when he spotted the familiar ram horns framing the cocky president’s head, whose lips remained a still line as the two of them locked eyes. A tense silence followed along with a staring match, and Fundy was terrified that he did something wrong, until finally Schlatt spoke up again. “What’s gotten into you man? You always seem to be running into these woods, and finding yourself perched in the most peculiar of places.”

Fundy turned away from Schlatt, staring out over the waters that were still in the quiet night. “I don’t know Sir, I’m just… wanting to find some sort of comfort in these woods.” Footsteps approached behind him, stamping the dotted dandelions and daisies that kept him company.

“Comfort?” Schlatt repeated the word like an accusing question, as if doubting the foxs’ loyalty to Manburg intensely. Fundy nearly turned around and began explaining what he meant with his words, but forced himself to stop when he heard the older sigh. “Fundy I don’t know what to do with you man, how can I make it so much more obvious to you?”

Now this had confused Fundy, what sort of out-of-left-field statement was this? He expected Schlatt to call him out on his puppet show act and finally cut his strings, or maybe lecture him about how great Manburg was and how ‘comfort’ would be ‘found right in the heart, in me’. But a cryptic message directed at him about something he had failed to notice? This greatly confused him, but he couldn’t help but feel intrigued.

“What do you mean by that Schlatt?” Fundy finally questioned, looking up at the president from where he sat. The ram hybrid stared ahead of him, out across the waters Fundy had glanced at seconds ago. The moonlight reflected on his face, seemingly running perfectly down his nose, splitting his face in half between light and dark. His eyes remained steady, unreadable as usual, but his posture seemed to fall slightly.

“You seem to miss the fact that I, too, know what it’s like,” Schlatt began, voice wavering for the first time. “I have found myself being told that my skills aren’t needed, or that I’m not a worthy asset for the team. I know how it feels to be pushed away by those close to you, maybe not family wise but close friendship wise it still hurts.” Taking his eyes off the lake, he turns to face Fundy with a stare that held… sorrow? “Fundy I know what it feels like to be you.”

_Oh_. Fundy fell silent for a few seconds, continuing the eye contact with the president beside him, who - for the first time Fundy had seen him like this in the SMP - looked vulnerable in his suit. He appeared to be just a simple businessman unaware of what he was doing, walking a thin tight rope that he was forced upon through democracy means. He looked like an actual human being with feelings, not a tyrannous leader the others had described him to be.

“You.. understand?” Fundy finally spoke, his frown shifting into a slight smile. Schlatt nodded his head, glancing around him again, and the younger watched as he tried to build up his hardened façade that he allowed to slip in front him. He frowned at this action, how the elder felt the need to continue hiding his true feelings, and so he tried to offer some sort of help. To be of use. “It’s okay, Schlatt, to be yourself, it’s the only good thing I see in me. You shouldn’t have to hide behind these lies and,-”

“Shut,” Schlatt sternly said, silencing the fox in a second. He could practically see the cogs of his emotions turn in the other’s head, creaky and slow - his feelings must really be kept at the back of his mind, Fundy figured in dismay. “I understand what you’re saying but I’m fine, I’ve dealt with this in my own ways that work perfectly well. However, for you I don’t think you’ve found a way yet.”

Fundy glanced towards the ground, slightly ashamed at the callout. He really didn’t know how to deal with his overwhelming emotions, did he? In a fury of anger of his pet’s death, he had started a war that he was bound to lose with an enemy of his family (the family that could not care about his actions). In a state of fear he had almost gotten himself caught by the man in front of him right now, his secret spy diary nearly being revealed to the one it was about. Fundy knew he needed help with his emotions, but he did not know this help would come in the form of the ram president himself.

“From your silence I can tell you’re thinking profoundly, it’s very common to get distracted in your thoughts upon hearing phrases that resonate deeply with you,” Schlatt continued, his voice calculated and professional. Fundy thought over the fact, and wondered if Schlatt had ever felt this feeling before, back when they never knew of each other's existence or Manburg. “How about you let it out, son, that always helps me.”

_Son_. A flurry of emotions filled him at once with that singular word. First bittersweet nostalgia washed over him, memories of Wilbur taking care and raising him appeared in his mind. The time Wilbur picked him up from the riverbed as he watched a salmon he was sure was Sally swim away, another time when Wilbur gave him his oversized uniform when he had begged to “be like dad” for ages. He ignored the memories of when Wilbur valued Tommy's input more than his own, and the times he was pushed to the side in serious moments because "he is too young" despite being older than both the teenagers Wilbur had put in charge of L'manburg many times. These memories were then replaced by Wilbur’s anguished cry at him tearing down the walls, a cry that he wished he could drown out of his mind, and Niki’s terrified face as he burned the flag she spent ages building for the nation; building for the family. The resentment he felt in himself watered down to sadness at the familial bonds he had broken so easily. He had wronged them so many times, poor Niki had the right to be entirely pissed at him for the rest of eternity, he didn’t deserve an apology from any of them. He could see his vision blur, and he tried not to let any tears slip as he turned to Schlatt.

His gaze was surprisingly soft, almost understanding. Fundy was beginning to doubt that this was even Schlatt in front of him, he never acted like this. Schlatt’s voice entered his ears once more, a pleasant melody in the chaos of an orchestra. “It’s okay, just let your mind run your mouth. Anything said here will not leave here.”

And for the first time in two months, Fundy broke. He let the tears freely fall down his face as he explained his family history, everything that ever happened to him described right down to the smallest detail. He then moved onto how he felt throughout his life, the jealousy of Tommy being around and given more praise than he ever was, the trust issues he gained from Eret betraying them in their hour of need. Then came the election, and how he believed he had a chance to prove himself against his family by starting his own campaign - but, instead, was ridiculed and teased for his childish views, never seen as the adult he demanded to be respected as. History right up till now, which included the awkward section in which Fundy accidentally let it slip he was going to betray Schlatt.

He stopped suddenly, tensing up in fear as he faced the president for the first time since he started his sad monologue. The other didn’t hold an expression of anger, or even an expression of shock, his expression was just… composed, interested and understanding. Fundy noticed how the ram’s posture shifted slightly as he realised the younger had stopped and stared at him, and he let out a long sigh.

“Fundy I already knew,” Schlatt confessed, and Fundy felt his heart drop far into his stomach. He was done for, _he was done for, he was done for-_. “Your base wasn’t that hard to find when excavating under the flag, and that genius redstone work could only belong to one person. Usually I would be pretty upset, I didn’t expect this behaviour from someone loyal like you. I could've easily gifted you the same fate as Tubbo, banish another traitor out of the ranks, but I decided against that. I wanted to see if you actually _trust_ me, and you do to lay your entire biography on me, which is very depressing if I may add. Moving on, I can tell how you are feeling in this moment right now. Fundy, you’re struggling to pick a side in this looming war. No side appears wrong, but none of them appear morally right either.”

Fundy nodded, somehow in shock at the fact Schlatt could.. describe him so well. How could he form his inner turmoil thoughts into a sentence that struck so deep? Schlatt continued his speech: “That’s okay, I can understand this dilemma. Sort of. He was your father, hell maybe not a good one but he is family. You don’t want to let go of real, biological connections - but Fundy, listen to me when I tell you this: blood doesn’t run thicker than water. You can create your own family, one who truly appreciates you for _you_. No more Wilbur and Tommy, you can have someone new.”

“I could provide that family for you,” Schlatt concluded, and Fundy let the thoughts race in his mind. He had a new chance to be a part of a family who loved him (but what about the nation that his dad built to protect him from others-), he had the chance to prove himself to someone new who actually understood him (Niki didn't deserve to be the subject of his betrayal, left in the dark of his actual plans, alone without her friend by her side), just a simple nod and he’s with someone who knows. Someone who is there. Someone who will _care_.

“I-,” Fundy began, overwhelmed by his emotions and the dead stare Schlatt gave him. “I need some time to think over this Sir, but thank you so much for the offer. Seriously, I really appreciate you looking out for me.”

Schlatt seemed to understand, a smile forming on his face. “It’s alright, I just want what’s best for my Government officials, and if that means I have to become a father figure for once then so be it. Just know Fundy, I do care about you and what you bring to Manburg, you _are_ the valuable asset in our team. L’manburg may have seen you as nothing, but Manburg certainly doesn’t. Take care, young one.” Fundy watched, silently, as the ram turned on his heel and stalked back into the woods.

His footsteps faded with each step, until finally Fundy was surrounded by the comforting silence once more. Tree branches rustled quietly against one another, communicating with the squirrels and owls that traversed along them. Nature welcomed him with open arms, the bustling life of the woods making themselves known again, and he swore he could feel a metaphorical hand rub his shoulder as the fireflies danced around him. He glanced towards the lake, and stared out at the glimmering water.

He had a lot to reflect over now.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first DreamSMP fic I've actually decided to post, so I hope it's alright? I am thinking of exploring other character arcs, especially thinking of Niki's and Wilbur's, but right now here is an addition to Fundy's. Fundy's arc is like very misunderstood, and complicated, but I hope this fic did some sort of justice and shows how he currently feels. Anyway take care petals, kudos' and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
